lupineclanfandomcom-20200213-history
TBA
† LONG LIVE THE CRUCIFIED † † FEAR † You ran for your life. The Catchers were right at your tail, and just escaping the House of Leashes, you knew escaping a second time wouldn't be easy. They would be ready. Your paws thump against the hard ground, as you skidded to turn a corner and into an alleyway. Dead end. You whipped your head around, and bared your fangs at the Catcher, your ears flattened against your head. You may have seemed agressive, but your heart was pounding. You barked and bit, but the Catcher put a muzzle around yoru snout. You thrashed your head to shake it off, but a rope was tied around your neck as you were pulled into a Taker, and thrown into a cage. † CONFUSION † You were placed into a cage inside the House of Leashes. Several other dogs were in cages in front, under, ontop and next to you. "Heh, got caught again, squirt?" One sneered in front of you. "At least I escaped instead of giving up," You snapped back at them.A female voice murmured next to you, "None of us are staying here for long." You tilted your head toward the voice, "What do you mean?" She replied, "You see that big circle next to the exit?" You turned your gaze, "Yeah, what about it?" She lowered her voice, "I have heard rumors that if you touch it, it will open all of these cages and every dog will be free from this place." Your ears twitched at the thought, "When is this plan going to happen?" "When the Catchers feed me, I'll run out and push the button." † ANGER † The time came that a Catcher was feeding the other dogs, opening their cages one by one. You heard the female whisper, "Be ready." The cage door creaked open. You suddenly saw a whisp of black and white, as the female launched herself toward the dot. You braced your body, ready to leap out. You watched her in amaze, at her speed and grace, as time seemed to slow as she leaped toward the dot. Everything went silent. Then, there was an ear - piercing siren, as the cages shot open. Dogs piled onto eah other, desperately running toward the exiit. You were pushed and shoved, and bitten to simply escape through that door. "Everyone, follow me!" The female howled. You still couldn't see her very clearly through the crowds of dogs. Each of them dashed out the door, and out into the streets. Once it was clear, they ran with power and organization. They ran until they were well passed the House of Leashes. The female led them to a large alleyway, and leaped onto a garbadge bin. You could see now, she was a well - groomed, black and white border collie. † CRUCIFIED † "Brothers and sisters! Hear me now!" She called out to them with great leadership. "The twolegs abused us, starved us, and abandoned us for dead!" She snarled loudly. "And what do they do next? Chain us! Capture us! And send us back to be tortured once more!" The dogs howled and barked in anger. "No longer will be under the command of these twolegs, brothers and sisters! We are the cahined! We are the abandoned! We are the Crucified!" † INFORMATION † † GENERAL INFORMATION † † ROLEPLAY INFORMATION † † ALLIANCE INFORMATION † † NEWS AND ANNOUNCEMENTS † REMINDERS -''' None for now † COMMANDMENTS † '''1) We are your savior, and gateway to a new life. You must work for us until the end of your days. Once you join Crucified, you are expected to stay through it all, and remain loyal. This means that you must follow the orders of higher ranks, with no hesitation. This also means that you cannot double-group. 2) You will save your energy for the enemy, not your pack members. You cannot randomly spar another canine without consult with a higher rank. This does not mean you can't argue about a topic, but try not to make it into a huge discussion involving other pack members. 3) The Crucified maintain sophistication. You are expected to behave as such. You are expected to know proper roleplaying stratagies, such as no PowerPlaying, Over Powering, etc. This also means you must be serious during roleplay times. 4) Those who leave the Crucified are damned to a small life of a leash dog. Once you leave even once, you are never to come back. We do not tolerate disloayl canines. You are either with us or not. † DRESSCODE † † DISCIPLINE † Verbal Warning Eating Last Sleep Outisde of Dens Extra Guarding Duties Cleaning the Dens Pack Humiliation Temporary Ban From Camp Demotes Scarred Forced Spar Exiled Killed Sent off to be Hunted Down like Prey Mauled † RANKS † † THE CRUCIFIED † † THE HIGHEST †